Various types of grenades are known, including those intended for launching by hand or using projectile launchers. Grenades can also be classified by those intended primarily for lethal use as distinguished from those which are intended to stun and confuse the target individuals. Grenades intended for wartime military use wherein maximum destruction is usually desired can differ from those intended for use with more marginal situations such as dealing with terrorists and the like.
Of those intended primarily to stun or distract a class which includes the present invention, the components thereof have been designed and assembled in various ways but generally have the disadvantage of poor repeatability in performance. This is traceable to construction techniques, including the use of adhesives which are affected by moisture, temperature and age and which therefore have unpredictable separation characteristics. For those grenades in which the charge is intended to separate from the grenade carrier at the time of detonation, this unpredictability can be a serious problem. The result is that the distances of separation of the charge from the carrier housing are widely variable and it is extremely difficult to use such munitions with assurance and effectiveness. In a critical situation, one cannot be sure whether the grenade he is about to use will or will not operate in the intended fashion.